


Collision - Stray Kids Supernatural AU

by Versi_Mont



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Elemental Magic, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, M/M, Magic, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Supernatural Elements, The Boys are oblivious, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolf Pack, changlix, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versi_Mont/pseuds/Versi_Mont
Summary: Stray Kids Supernatural AUFelix and Jisung live normal lives and do normal human things. They live in same small town they have their whole lives. They never could have expected things to go like this.Chan had his pack and that was all he needed, he thought his band of misfit supernaturals was perfect. Peaceful yet powerful. He thought their family was flawless as seven. Until one day he met two young humans who changed that.





	1. Character Index

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy please leave kudos and comments  
> -Versi  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the grammar isn't amazing in this these are just notes so you guys can understand better.  
> If there are any other terms that need defining just comment!  
> -Versi

**Dictionary**

SPN - A person with supernatural ties

Rogue Pack - A pack of SPN who don't follow the rules

Pack - A group of SPN who are marked as part of a specific group, must have an emotional bond.

The Pull - An emotion/feeling experienced when a member of a pack interacts with a future member of their pack, this is an instinctual feeling that if felt by all current pack members ensures the legitimacy of the future member.

Mate - Lover of an SPN can be SPN or Human

To Turn - Give a human SPN blood to make them SPN

Rules

  * Don't kill innocents
  * Don't kill without reason
  * No turning humans without consent
  * No drinking from humans without consent (Vampire)
  * No black magic
  * Killing an alpha means you get his pack and territory
  * Informing humans about SPN world makes them your responsibility



 

 

 

 

 

**This symbol means SPN are welcome to be open in the area/ building.**  S **o they can talk openly about SPN, shift, feed, etc**

 

**Characters**

Changbin -  
Age - 19  
Race - Wolf  
Position - Chan's Packmate  
Type- Alpha  
Relationships - Romantic w/ Felix Endgame  
Work/School - College/ Night shifts at Chan's  
Facts - Older Brother Type, First member of Chan's pack, Has a cat named Gyu  
Backstory - Born into a rogue pack (parents died in territory war when he was young) raised by the rogue pack until he had enough of the killing etc and left when he was age (10). He wandered for a few years till Chan found him in the forest and took him in (aged 12) Chan(14)

Felix -  
Age - 18  
Race - Human  
Position - Jisung's Childhood friend  
Type- //  
Relationships - Romantic w/ Changbin Endgame  
Facts - Non-SPN, Unknowing of SPN, Good with animals  
Backstory - Felix's parents are almost always away on business they are rich and gave Felix an apartment to live in, he hates it so he mostly stays at the Han's with childhood best friend Jisung

Chan -  
Age - 21  
Race - Wolf  
Position - Pack Alpha  
Type- Alpha  
Relationships - Romantic - Woojin Established  
Facts - Pack Alpha, parents were powerful wolves but died young because of disease leaving Chan with the packhouse and land he owns in the present day. Found Changbin integrated him into Human society, Same with Jeongin  
Backstory - parents were powerful wolves but died young because of disease. Now owns a big pack house and a bit of surrounding land/forest. He owns 4419 a coffee shop by day but an SPN bar by night, which has been enchanted by Minho to be hidden from humans at night.

Woojin -  
Age - 21  
Race - Human/Mage  
Position - Chan's Mate  
Type- //  
Relationships - Romantic - Chan Established  
Facts - Woojin met the pack when his Grandam (full witch) asked him to run errands like taking blood to Hyunjin.  
Backstory - Woojin's Gran is a witch and he inherited some of her power not much though. He met Chan when delivering blood for Hyunjin on errands for his Gran.

Jeongin -  
Age - 17  
Race - WereFox (Shapeshifter)  
Position - Pack Maknae  
Type- Beta  
Relationships - /for now/  
Facts - Jeongin can shift into any mammal but mostly can foxes.  
Backstory - Jeongin was ten when he first shifted (only ears/tail/nails) in front of human parents who were scared (shifter genes are like normal genes sometimes both human parents are carriers of an SPN gene meaning humans can give birth to an SPN).He was abandoned and he wandered, was starving until Chan found him on his land (shifted as a fox looking for scraps). Chan could smell his fear/took him in.,

Jisung -  
Age - 18  
Race - Human  
Position - Felix's Childhood Friend  
Type- //  
Relationships - Romantic w/ Minho Endgame  
Work/School - Last year of school  
Facts - Has a fear of dogs because he and Felix were walking home from school when he saw two dogs fighting they tried to walk past but suddenly he was in the middle of a dog fight and the dogs messed him up.  
Backstory - His parents basically adopted Felix when he was younger as his parents didn't have much time for him. Even Jisung's parents are busy and do not spend much time at home but they are much more loving than Felix's.

Minho-  
Age - 20  
Race - Witch/Mage  
Position - Chan's Packmate  
Type- //  
Relationships - Romantic w/ Jisung Endgame  
Work/School - College/ Night Shifts at Chan's  
Facts - When he gets over emotional if he isn't paying attention things like flowers can grow from his hair/ hands spark.  
Backstory - Moved into town at 17 became best friends with Woojin and met Chan time passed bonds were formed and he was offered to be part of the pack.

Seungmin-  
Age - 18  
Race - Witch/Mage  
Position - Chan's Packmate  
Type- //  
Relationships - Romantic w/ Hyunjin Endgame  
Work/School - Last year of school  
Facts - When he gets over emotional if he isn't paying attention things like flowers can grow from his hair/ hands spark.  
Backstory - Hyunjin and he have been friends since 9.Lived together, met Chan at his bar/coffee shop where Seung got a job. Time passed and bonds were made +offer to be pack members

Hyunjin-  
Age - 18  
Race - Vampire  
Position - Chan's Packmate  
Type- //  
Relationships - Romantic w/Seungmin Endgame  
Work/School - Last year of school  
Facts - overly protective of Seung who also lets him from time to time drink from him. Born vamp not turned  
Backstory - Seung and he have been friends since 9.Lived together, met Chan at his bar where Seung got a job, Time passed and bonds were made +offer to be pack members


	2. - A First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add me on Instagram and Twitter for updates, polls, sneak peeks and new book ideas!  
> IG @versi-mont  
> T @versi_mont

Author POV  
The silence of the house was broken by Jisung's unholy screeching, as Felix beat him once again at some random video game.  
"What the fuck Fe you have to be cheating, you suck at video games!" The chubby-cheeked boy accused his best friend loudly as he spun on the floor in a playful tantrum. Felix only  
rolled his eyes, stood up and headed for the bedroom door.  
"Yeah Ji but you're forgetting... you suck more." The blond disappeared behind the door frame chuckling evilly as he heard his best friend sputter as he walked away, leaving the brunette alone with his defeat.

It wasn't long before Jisung also made his way downstairs and found his friend in the kitchen rummaging through the cabinets.  
"Yeah yeah, Fe just help yourself." Jisung teased the other while he placed a milk carton back in the fridge, he knew Felix always managed to forget to put it back.  
"I've been your best friend for ten years Jisung." The other retorted. "Your family has basically adopted me by this point, and I'm the favourite son."The blond waved off the other.  
Both boys smiled at that. It was true that Felix spent most of his time at the Han residence, as his parents had sadly committed more to their job than their own son.

A few seconds past as milk warmed in the pan, Felix asked Jisung to grab two mugs and a packet of marshmallows from the cupboard while he finished the milk. Once two large mugs were placed in front of Felix, he shovelled cocoa powder into them and poured in the hot frothy milk. The two boys topped them with a few marshmallows and headed for the living room. The teens bundled themselves into the blankets on the sofa, trying hard not to spill their drinks.  
"Where's the remote?"Jisung asked, his eyes scanning the room.  
Felix sighed "It's probably down the side of the couch."  
Both boys put their drinks on the coffee table and began running their hands between sofa pillows. Until Jisung pulled out a slim black remote from his side handing it to Felix.

  
"You can choose, I picked last time," Jisung announced as he snuggled into his corner of the sofa, hot chocolate warming his palms.  
Felix turned on the Tv, waiting a few seconds till the screen turned on revealing that evening's news. Just as the blond was about to change the channel, Jisung told him to wait.  
"You just said I could-" Felix started but was shushed by his friend, whose eyes were trained on the screen. The anchorman had a low, serious voice as he spoke.

_"This is the second body found this week. Police have announced that is it another animal attack. The body is unidentified as of this moment. Due to this being the second attack this week, authorities advise that citizens steer clear of the Millstone forest while animal control sweeps the area."_

The two teens locked eyes and both shared a look of uncertainty.  
"Fuck, man... there was another?" Felix spoke up first "Did they know what kinda animal it was?"  
Jisung shook his head "Nah I don't think so, animal attack sounds a bit ambiguous."  
All was quiet for a moment as the two boys mulled over the new information. Till Felix said to brush it off and that they should watch a film.  
"I heard about this really good horror that came out recently." Felix offered as he sipped on his cocoa, which was rapidly losing warmth. The brunette agreed and the two spent their evening watching films until they fell asleep. Any thought of animal attacks swept from their minds.

////////

Author POV  
Meanwhile...

"We have to think about the kids... I'm not moving them anymore. This has been our territory for years and now they wanna take it from us just because? And Jeongin was so excited to go to school and experience a normal life. " Woojin bristled raising his voice slightly as he welled up in anger. "They have attacked and killed two people already!"  
Chan stepped forward hugging his mate tightly and rubbing a calming hand on his back, whispering reassurances about the pack. "Hey Woojin look at me, we aren't leaving and I won't let them hurt our pack, okay?"  
Woojin looked up and pecked Chan tenderly on the lips, hugging him back tightly.

  
"Okay... now let's get these kids to bed." Woojin mumbled. The two turned to the collection of boys sprawled over the mismatched couches. On one armchair, Jeongin was cuddled up in a ball across Changbin's lap, a soft, greying blanket pulled haphazardly across their legs. On the biggest couch were a lanky Hyunjin and a smaller Seungmin curled into his side, Seung's red fluff of hair ticking the taller's nose. Lastly, Minho was snuggled alone into the corner of the last couch legs resting on the coffee table in front of him. The static screen of the TV poured out grey light, which illuminated the five sleeping boys.  
"Should we leave them?" Chan whispered, stifling a laugh as drool dribbled down Jeongin's chin.  
"Chan!" Woojin scolded softly before looking back to the boys "... I mean they do look comfortable."  
The two oldest shared a look before Chan silently slid over to the TV turning it off and joining Woojin who was already ascending the stairs. The two gigglings quietly with each step.

/////

Changbin POV  
I opened my eyes to the early morning sunrise dancing through the open curtains. I looked to my left and saw Hyunjin and Seungmin, who were cuddled together on the biggest couch, taking up all the room. I glanced down and noticed that Jeongin was no longer curled in my lap. Humming lightly I stood, my back clicking with the discomfort of sleeping so awkwardly. I made my way into the kitchen, grabbing my phone off the side and checking the time.7:24. I went upstairs to see if Chan was awake only to find the two oldest asleep in bed with a little black fox at their feet. I smiled warmly and descended back down the stairs finding Minho entering the front door a little sweaty,  
"Went for a run?" I asked returning to the kitchen.  
He grinned in reply stretching his arms behind his head and sighing in satisfaction. I looked at the other and beckoned him to the kitchen, turning on the coffee maker.

///////

Chan POV  
I woke up to hazy sunlight, shining gently throughout the room. Jeongin laid at the end of the bed, his back tail swishing gently in his sleep. Woojin was still asleep beside me, his eyelashes casting long shadows on his cheekbones. The two looked comfortable and still fast asleep. I slipped out of bed and crept to the door trying not to wake the two however once I reached the top of the stairs I felt soft fur against my leg and I looked down to see Jeongin pawing gently at my calf. I bent down, my arms encasing him as I lifted the fox upward. He was warm and I snuggled into his fur and whispered.  
"You are seventeen now, I can't be carrying you down the stairs anymore like a pup." I breathed in the morning air and sighed as I brought the boy downstairs. However, the daylight silence disappeared the further I made it down the last few steps. I let Jeongin leap down from my arms as I made my way outside where the main source of the noise was coming from. I saw the black fox pad into the kitchen out of the corner of my eye as I reached the back porch.  
Opening the door I found Hyunjin and Changbin lightly sparing as Seungmin cheered and checked the wards and barriers. I watched fondly as the boys played and wrestled in the grass, surrounded by trees. Changbin smiling and shouting playfully at the other two while swiping at Hyunjin and running circles around the vampire.  
"Come on boys you gotta get ready!" I waved them into the house.

////////

Jisung POV  
"Felix wake up."I shook the boy only for him to turn away still sleeping soundly. After so many years of trying to wake the other in the mornings, I soon learnt that it was somewhat impossible and there was only one foolproof way to get the other up. I marched to the cooker and pulled out a frying pan, heating it up and adding a cut of butter and bacon to the pan. After a few minutes of soft sizzling, the smell of the bacon must have reached Felix's nose and as if by magic it roused him from his hibernation. The blond sat up quickly glancing around till his eyes settle on me behind the half wall separating him from the kitchen. He stood up rubbing his eyes and stretching.  
"Ah Ji you always know how to wake someone up right." The younger giggled tiredly. He shuffled into the kitchen a thick blue blanket hanging from his shoulders the end dragging on the floor.  
"Fe get dressed we need to go shopping before tomorrow," Felix just groaned and held his hand out for his plate expectantly, I handed the boy his food and we both sat and ate till we were full.

////////  
Author POV  
The walk down the high street was peaceful, the sun’s rays warmed the pavements and reflected off store windows with large signs reading ‘sale’, which drew in clusters of people looking for a summer bargain. The two boys walked aimlessly down the street, footsteps in time to music and each other. The air was filled with soft talking and laughter as they entered yet another shop,  
"Ji how long is this gonna take?" Felix whined the two had been walking for over two hours. Felix had finished shopping in thirty minutes only picking up a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts.

  
"Stop moaning and hold these."Jisung handed the blond three weighted bags of clothes, freeing up his own hands so they could plunge back into a rack of hoodies. At some point, Jisung had decided to buy an entirely new wardrobe for the new school year.  
Felix sighed and cooperated. If they were gonna be here still he might as well have another look around, he wandered and ended up at a rack of slim fitted jeans and hoodies. He grabbed a plain black hoodie and skipped the jeans.  
His eyes scanned the rest of the shop looking for Jisung so he could resume his nagging. His eyes settled on another group of boys, there were four, one with ebony hair who looked bored as he watched the other three grab piles of clothes excitedly. One of the three excited boys was taller than the others, with long limbs and a pretty face. One was doe-eyed and soft-featured, the last of the group looked younger than the rest and he held an uncanny resemblance to some kind of animal that Felix couldn't quite put his finger on. He empathised with the ebony haired boy as he watched the others almost knock over a rack of jewellery while shouting loudly. Suddenly the bored boy turned and looked exactly in Felix's direction. Slightly startled Felix smiled and mouthed 'good luck' to the dark-haired boy, who held eye contact for a few seconds till the tallest of the group hit a mannequin off its stand. Felix took the chance and slipped away, finally spotting Jisung at the counter. Waltzing over, he dumped the hoodie onto Jisung's pile of clothes, giving him his sweetest smile. Jisung sighed and paid for both his clothes and Felix's hoodie before leaving and finally finishing their shopping trip. Much to Felix's excitement.

/////////

Changbin POV  
"Hyunjin!" I shouted with exasperation, "For the love of god just put it down." I looked at the boys as he placed the torso of the mannequin on the ground, tapping it behind another rack with his foot. "Just pick out some stuff and we can go." I looked behind me again only to see the blond boy back with his friend walking out of the shop.  
"What you looking at Hyung?" Jeongin popped up next to me looking in the direction of the two boys who had just left.  
"Nothing Innie. Now let's see you in that sweater." I smiled at the youngest who ran off to the changing rooms. I turned to the other two, Seungmin was looking at some shoes and Hyunjin was looking at some earrings.  
"You two are suspiciously quiet what did you do?" I crossed my arms and looked expectantly at them.  
Seungmin fake gasped and put a hand to his chest, Hyunjin moved to the shorter putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"We haven't done anything, we were just looking at stuff to buy", Seung moved forward slightly." You seemed busy staring at Blondie." Both younger boys, burst out in laughter as Jeongin returned.  
"I wasn't staring!" I bit back playfully before turning to the youngest who had reappeared from the changing rooms.  
"It looks nice on you, how much more do you guys want?" I looked at my watch seeing time was getting on.  
Hyunjin sounded off with an "I'm done." and looked at the others who just nodded. Leaving behind the mannequin torso we made our way to the counter as inconspicuously as possible and paid.

  
/////////

  
Author POV  
The shop door swung open, the old brass bell tinkling as Felix strode in smiling widely at the barista behind the bar.  
"Hi Hyung." Felix greeted, Jisung poked his head around his friend, also smiling at the man before he left to grab a table for the two.  
"Hey Felix, your usual?"He looked up from drying a mug before he placed it back on the rack, dimples showing as he flashed a grin at the other Australian.  
"Yeah but Ji wants a large coffee with creme, thanks."  
Felix handed over the money and Chan handed him the change, and Felix finally joined Jisung at their usual table tucked away in the corner. The two discussed what they had bought and Felix spoke about the boys he had seen knock over the mannequin.  
"I swear he looked so done with them, I felt bad for the guy." Both laughed as Felix dramatically told his story hands moving as he spoke. Just as Felix finished his story the chime of the bell sounded throughout the shop once again. Glancing up Felix saw the boys he was just discussing. His head snapped to Jisung.  
"That's them!"Felix ducked his head and moved his back towards them slightly. Whereas Jisung sat up and watched the scene in front of him unravel. The youngest looking boy ran up to Chan who caught him in his arms and gave him a tight hug.  
"Hey Innie, how was shopping?"Chan cooed softly as he detached himself from the kid. The other boys moved forward and Jisung lost the conversation, looking back to Felix he saw the blond was locked in a staring contest with one of the boys, a small blush on his cheeks. The stare continued only for the black haired boy to look away first and follow Chan and the others into a back room. Jisung laughed quietly to himself as Felix shook himself out of a daze. Oh, Jisung knew that look.


	3. - Good Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out that these two groups of people share a little more in common than we thought.

Chapter Two

Author POV

"You good Fe?" Jisung asked a teasing lilt to his voice.

Felix only nodded and let out a small sigh as a response, before letting his tense shoulders droop back into their previously relaxed position. They sat in silence for a moment, the muted chatter of other patrons filling the void. Until Felix snapped his head up from analysing in his coffee. "Do you think Chan heard us talking!" Felix flushed and looked at Jisung, panic evident on his face. "We have to go!"

The blond announced suddenly standing and shoving his belongings into his bags. Before Jisung could even ask, the blond picked up his coffee and began to chug it down without a breath. Jisung saw the boy wince he burnt his mouth, but he continued to drink the too hot beverage. Having enough of the others dramatics Jisung snatched the cup from Felix holding it out of reach.

"What are you on about?" Jisung asked placing the half-empty drink on his side of the table. Felix ignored his question instead the blond began to grab Jisung's belonging throwing them also into the bags at their feet. Only answering after he had haphazardly crammed their belongings into bags,

"Ji we can never come here again!" He then stood up and went to leave before Jisung grabbed his wrist.

"The fuck Fe, why can't we?" Jisung pulled the boy back to his chair.

"Chan probably heard me talking about his kids, he's gonna kick us out or something I am not dealing with the humiliation.” Felix’s eyes kept darting the doorway the boys had disappeared through.

Jisung could only laugh.

"Oh God Fe... you know Chan is like twenty-two, the youngest looked about our age there is no way he is Chan's kid." Jisung was a mess, he was laughing so hard he was running out of breath, "I can't" Jisung wheezed out looking at Felix who shared an unimpressed glare.

Felix defended himself "He's obviously close to them, he picked up fox boy, what's to stop his kicking up out for his friends. "

Jisung stopped laughing and looked at Felix's nervous face "Aw Fe we've been going to this place for four years Chan isn't gonna kick us out, he's a good guy and he’s our friend too, plus Woojin would kill him." He reached over and patted Felix's hair.

It was then that Chan stepped out of the back room and resumed wiping down surfaces and clearing tables of old mugs and plates. As he made his way closer he smiled at the two teens and then looked down at Felix's own mug.

"You drank that fast, need a refill?" He questions resting the tray of china on his hip, the cups clinking slightly at the movement.

Felix only waved him off "Eh I'm good for now, maybe later, some coffee cake would be good though." He grinned at Chan.

Chan only nodded and looked to Jisung "You too?"

Jisung nodded and Chan turned away and made his way back to the counter placing the tray onto the side, before calling into the back room

"Hey Seung, I'm going on a break can you cover me please?"

The two teens winced as a crash came from the breakroom before a head popped out through the curtain separating the two rooms.

"Sure, just give me a second" Another clatter was heard before Seungmin disappeared back into the break room followed by a second of silence before a shout was heard then followed by a muffled screeching noise. Suddenly Seungmin returned innocent smile on his face as he reached for an apron and badge. Chan only sighed facepalming and shaking his head slowly at the younger.

"Seung just hand me two coffee cakes please." He said in an almost pleading tone.

"Sure, thing Channie Hyung!” The teen barista was all smiles and sunshine, but little did onlookers know he acted like he was the spawn of Satan when they were alone. The boy handed Chan the cakes and turned to a new customer who had walked through the door sending them a bright smile.

Chan sighed again, slipped off his apron and made his way back to Jisung and Felix.

"Sorry about that, Seung is a little...excitable." Chan chuckled and placed the plates down in front of the teens and pulled up a chair to sit down, "It's on the house by the way". Chan said as the boys pulled out their wallets, "Anything for my two most loyal customers."

"I think we are past customers, Woojin Hyung said he was going to adopt us last time we were here." Jisung laughed as he remembered how Woojin had taken an hour-long break to help him with his homework, only for him to be just as confused as Jisung by the end.

"So, where is Woojin Hyung?" Felix asked mouth already filled with coffee cake "He normally works Sundays".

"He's at home today, he's getting stuff ready for tomorrow."

"Ooh, what's tomorrow?" Jisung leaned forward interested in his Hyung’s answer.

"Nothing big, just some close friends are going to be enrolling in your school."

"Oh cool, would we know them?" Felix asked, turning to face Chan more.

"Well, it's Seungmin, Hyunjin and Jeongin, the ones you saw at the store earlier wreaking havoc." Chan laughed as Felix spluttered and his face went red in embarrassment.

“I’m so so sorry Hyung I didn’t mean to offend I was -” Felix’s ramble was cut off by Chan raising his hands.

“Don’t worry Felix, you haven't done anything wrong trust me I know they can be a handful.”

The blond relaxed a little at Chan's words.

Chan looked between the two almost as if contemplating his next sentence “But I have a favour to ask… I know I shouldn’t and that it's kinda a protective Dad thing but I'm Innie's legal guardian-”

Then it was Jisung's turn to cut off the elder.

“Hyung what is it ?” Jisung smiled trying to coax the answer out of his friend.

Chan looked at the two sheepishly, “I’m so sure you guys will get on so could you maybe sort of introduce yourselves tomorrow, you kind of already know Seungmin and Hyunjin is great with people, Innie not so much.” He had a loving smile as he looked to the two trying to gauge their reactions.

“Of course we can, the few times I've actually spoken to Seungmin he seemed nice, I'm sure the others are the same,” Jisung said finishing off his piece of cake.

“Oh, thank God I thought you guys were gonna say no” The oldest sighed in relief

“I'm hurt Hyung do you think that little of us,” Felix said as both boys feigned offence as they dramatically wiped at their eyes and gasped in shock.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.” Chan laughed lightly at the boy's antics, they are all gonna get along great he thought. Deciding to change the subject slightly he looked at the two and asked, “So you guys get all your work done for school tomorrow?”

Both teens locked eyes for a moment before Jisung let out a hesitant “Yes?”

 

Jisung and Felix left the shop that day a little lighter and excited to finally meet the rest of Chan's friends who he always talked about so vividly. However, one thing that Chan had said just before they left had stuck with them.

"They can be a little weird but don't worry who isn't?" With his ominous warning, he waved off the boys telling them to get home before dark and to text him when they got back safe. Little did Jisung and Felix know that after they left, a very important discussion happened.

 

Chan's POV

"Hyung why did you have to do that they probably think we are weirdos now," Jeongin whined swinging his legs and sitting on the counter, while the others stacked chairs and closed up for the night.

"I know you are nervous Innie, but they can't know about us, not yet," Chan said a hopeful tone to his voice.

Seungmin laughed "I'm surprised you haven't tried scenting them yet, a lot of supernaturals go to that school."

Chan gave him a serious look, "Don't tempt me, they are just like you guys, I met them and I just knew they needed guidance, they needed a pack."

"So why haven't you introduced us yet, we've been wanting to meet them for ages?"

"I wanted to make sure they were good people."

Hyunjin rose from his spot next to Jeongin to help Chan wash up. "Speaking of the pack I'm surprised Woojin Hyung hasn't forced you to mark them yet, sometimes he seems to love them more than us." They all laughed it was no secret their eldest held an extra soft spot for the two humans.

"I bet Changbin Hyung wouldn't mind marking Felix Hyung," Jeongin said with a smirk looking to Changbin who had been silent the whole conversation preferring to polish tables than join in.

"I heard that Jeongin" Chan warned trying not to let slip his smile.

"I don't know what you mean Innie, " Changbin moved to another table polishing with more force than before.


	4. - The Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pull - An emotion/feeling experienced when a member of a pack interacts with a future member of their pack, this is an instinctual feeling that if felt by all current pack members ensures the legitimacy of the future member.

Author POV

Hazy sunlight cast through the bay windows at the end of Jisung's room. The sun was at mid-rise and it filled the room with warm pinkish light which was accompanied by the soft glow of yellow fairy lights strung along the ceiling and walls that had been left on from the night before. The slats of the blinds made pretty shadows dance along the walls and furniture. The velvet curtains rested, open on either side of the window, hanging uselessly as sunlight streamed passed them. A few silent minutes passed while the two boys slept in their respective beds. Felix bundled up in a thick duvet and blankets while Jisung was only half covered by his own comforter, leg wrapped around the soft material.

 

Time passed as the boys slept, minuets creeping into hours without notice. However, the silent stream of time was suddenly broken as the blaring sound of an alarm rippled through the room. Felix was the first to wake, his hands reaching half-heartedly for his phone as he winced at the piercing noise. Finally, he managed to switch off the alarm and once again the room fell into a comfortable stillness. Until Jisung rolled over eyes focusing on the space between the two beds. "Ugh, what time is it?" He groaned, sitting up as dread filled his chest.

"It's seven, at least we aren't late." Felix sighed hands running through his blond locks and eyes wincing at the sun passing through the blinds.

"Come on we gotta get up," Jisung said his morning voice slowly dispersing, but he himself made no move to get out of bed.

"Fine but I get to shower first," Felix mumbled getting out of bed and immediately missing its heat. Jisung followed suit and dragged himself out of bed as Felix left the room. He made his bed and then Felix's, knowing the blond would leave it undone. He shuffled to the blinds raising them fully but pulling together the voiles subduing the now harsh sunlight. He then made his way downstairs and began making them breakfast.

 

It wasn't long till Felix finished his shower, sighing lightly as he stepped out of the glass box and air hit his body. He quickly dried himself and rubbed at his hair with a towel drying it a much as he could, before slipping on fresh underwear and a dressing gown. Warmer, he made his way downstairs saying good morning to Mrs Han as they met at the bottom of the stairs. The woman was beaming as always wrapped in her matching dressing gown, pyjamas and slippers.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" He asked her, taking over cooking for Jisung as he went to have his shower.

"I slept great dear, you?" She said while putting on the kettle and setting down four mugs onto the side.

"Yeah I slept okay, waking up wasn't fun though." He laughed half-heartedly as he plated food leaving Jisung's bacon and sausages in the oven to keep them warm.

"You two will do fine don't worry about today, just think one more school year and then you're free." She looked to him hopefully before handing him two mugs. One filled with chamomile and honey for Jisung and one for Felix with earl grey tea. She placed two others on the left side of the dining table while Felix placed his two at the opposite seats. He then set three of the plates down as Mrs Han called for her husband, who appeared a few moments later. They began to eat and all exchanged good mornings for a few minutes till they were joined by Jisung who took his seat next to Felix after grabbing his plate. The little family continued their discussions as they ate.

 

This was their routine, one of the boys would shower while the other started breakfast, while Mrs Han made Jisung chamomile as he was always nervous before school and she would make Felix earl grey as it was his favourite and always helped wake him up from his sleepy stupor. She made her husband a white coffee to get him through his morning and then herself a lemon and ginger herbal tea to warm her up. They would eat and the boys would get dressed and then leave for school catching a ride with Mr Han on his way to work. It was like clockwork.

 

///////

Author POV

"Jeongin unshift now!" Woojin pleaded with the little fox, who was curled up on the sofa half hiding beneath blankets. "I thought you were excited to go to school." Woojin looked confused at the youngest. "Don't make me get Chan" He warned raising his eyebrows expectantly at the fox.

It was then that the boy unshifted and sat grumpily on the sofa, thankfully the blanket hid his bare body.

"You didn't say I wasn't going to be with Hyunjin and Seungmin, I'm not going to know anyone!" The raven-haired boy sulked.

"Oh Innie, you will still see them at breaks and lunch." Woojin sat next to the boy. "Anyway, I thought you wanted to meet new people.

"I wanted to meet the nice human's that Chan talks about and the ones at 44 19, not bullies and mean girls." The shifter looked at Woojin, puppy eyes in full effect.

"Jeongin school isn't like the movies and humans are no different to supernaturals, I'm human and I know they aren't all bad." Woojin began to pet the youngers hair softly. "You don't have to fear us... your parents were scared when they left you and its time you met some good humans." Woojin wondered if he was doing the right thing, for most of Jeongin's life he had avoided humans because of his parents and it was only recently that he had shown any interest in being involved in their world. If he was having second thoughts would it be worse if he made him go to school?

 

"Can I try it and if I don't like it I can be homeschooled again?"Jeongin asked hopefully. Woojin sighed in relief, that was an agreement he could deal with.

"Okay Pup, go get dressed and Chan will drop you off." Woojin smiled nudging Jeongin away before leaving to find Hyunjin and Seungmin.

 

He found them sat with Changbin who was going through some rules.

"No fighting, no talking about supernaturals, no territory fights the school is neutral ground." He looked to Seungmin warningly "No using powers." Seungmin rolled his eyes.

"We aren't dumb Binnie you should be telling Jeongin this he's gonna be alone with humans for the first time in years."

"Don't worry Minnie I will but you two, I know how you can get and remember about your flowers and eyes," Changbin warned, he was only looking out for them.

"Whatever, I'm getting dressed, don't wanna be late on our first day," Seungmin retorted, standing and leaving before anyone could respond.

"He's just in a mood because he knows he can't skimp on work at a school as he can with Woojin Hyung," Hyunjin chuckled before moving to leave too. However, before he reached the door he was stopped by Woojin.

"Keep an eye on him, "Woojin said softly but with a commanding tone.

"When don't I ?" He smiled mischievously before disappearing past Woojin.

 

"I'm worried." Changbin sighed as Woojin came and sat at his side. "I know Chan asked your human friends to introduce themselves but that doesn't mean they are gonna instantly be buddies." He looked to Woojin for some type of answer.

"When Chan and I first met Felix and Jisung, they were the sweetest little things, and they soon became regulars at 44 19 and now three years later I see them as honorary pack members even if they don't know about the supernatural world or any of you guys really. I was there when Jisung was attacked by two dogs, I was there when he broke his arm, I was there when Felix was freaking out for his dance exam, I was there when he passed it too. They became more than customers so quickly and I know them well enough that they will greet the boys with open arms." Woojin smiled all through his little speech eyes scrunching when he mentioned Felix passing his exam.

"You guys really care about them huh?" Changbin chuckled, Woojin's smile was contagious especially when he had such a soft tone to his voice.

"I don't know why we waited so long to introduce you guys, hopefully, we can kill two birds with one stone," Chan said walking in, he had been listening in to the two's conversation.

"Wait what do you mean?"Changbin questioned.

 

Chan sat opposite Changbin a serious look on his face.

"When I decided to take you in all those years ago do you remember what I said?"

Changbin met Chan's gaze "You said that you saw me and you got a feeling that I needed protecting... you said the same to Jeongin the day we found him too, it was the pull." Changbin sighed remembering all those years ago.

"I got that exact same feeling with the others, the need for them to be my pack and when I met those two I felt it again, but the problem was they knew nothing of us or of our world." Chan stopped, looking to Woojin who continued.

"So when Jeongin, Seungmin and Hyunjin said they wanted to go to a public school we enrolled all three of them into Jisung and Felix's school in hopes they could bond and we would be able to ask them to enter the pack." Woojin finished looking towards Changbin hopefully.

"That makes no sense why randomly tell two humans about our world and ask them to be our packmates." Changbin seemed worried at Chan's proposal, how would they integrate two humans with no supernatural ties into their life.

"Changin every member of this pack who has interacted with these two boys has also felt the pull, Woojin, me, Seungmin too. It's the same feeling I had with every member of this pack, don't forget we aren't complete yet we haven't got a bond mark so that means we haven't found all our members."

Changbin was shocked it was rare that a pack alpha felt a pull towards humans but it was not unheard of. It meant that both Felix and Jisung must have a supernatural gene inside them somewhere but since the bloodline was watered down with human blood they had no powers or knowledge of supernaturals.

"Okay so how do we go about this, I mean with the rogue pack at the moment can we afford to bring them into this world just yet?" Changbin began to worry if his future packmates would be safer without them.

"I think they would be better protected if they were with us, especially since they are human," Woojin interjected worried look matching Changbin's own.

"If the others befriend them and feel the pull too, we tell Jisung and Felix about our world and ask them to be a part of it, we wouldn't all feel the pull if it wasn't meant to be," Chan explained "I care about these boys and a part of me hopes you all will feel the pull too, they are caring, kind, brave and smart they would be a great addition to our family." Chan smiled again hope flooding his veins as he imagined his group as nine.

"So this whole thing rides on the three misfits with no social skills, befriending two humans that you and Chan Hyung have been fawning over for almost four years?"Changbin said disbelief in his voice.

Chan nodded happily before standing to take three said misfits to school.

"We are so screwed" Changbin sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this make sense? - I don't know.  
> Am I going to post it? - Yes


	5. - Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is absolute shit I'm so sorry, It will be edited tomorrow alongside a new chapter.

"Bye Dad!", Jisung waved as he slid out of the car, his foot catching on the curb causing him to stumble a little before he regained his balance and smile at his Dad.  
Mr Han looked to Felix with a deadpan expression. Felix stifled a laugh  
"Don't, I'm surprised natural selection hasn't taken him yet." The blond joked then also stepped out of the car wishing Mr Han a good day before closing the door and joining Jisung by the school gate.  
"You know you can call him by his name right?" Jisung said as they began to walk into the school parking lot.  
"Yeah but I've called him Mr Han for as long as I can remember it be weird if I just called him by his name all of a sudden." Felix reasoned fishing his phone out of his pocket to check the time.

  
Jisung thought for a moment before cringing at the idea, "Yeah actually, you've got a point."  
They continued their stroll up the path leading past the gate and into the school parking lot. The two walked in time to a comfortable silence, their steps echoing lightly off of the pavement. Abruptly the calm was shattered by the honk of a nearby car. A black pickup rolled into a parking space a little in front of the two startled boys.  
"Oh my God Chan you scared them!"Woojin bellowed as he stepped out of the passenger seat of the pickup. Before either of the boys knew what was happening Woojin began running at them full speed arms wide. The two teens screeched and Jisung ducked out of the way, only avoiding Woojin's hug attack by a few millimetres.  
"Ji don't abandon me!" Felix pleaded as Woojin enveloped the boy.  
"Die by yourself!" Jisung cackled thinking he had escaped until Chan too stepped out of the car and grabbed Jisung in a crushing embrace.  
"Awh does Sungie, not like our cuddles?" Chan cooed teasingly.  
"Hyuuunng don't call me that." Jisung sagged in Chan's hold only for the older to squeeze him tighter. Jisung's eyes flickered over to Felix who was now bright red as Woojin pinched his cheeks  
"Channie our little ones are all together!"Woojin turned still holding onto Felix under his arms, the youngers feet dragging limply with him. It took a few moments of silence till the other pickup's door opened revealing three heads. It looked almost comical as the three boys face appeared one on top of the other . The top head spoke up first.

"We aren't little ones." The boys who mumbled grumpily before he stepped out the other two following behind like lost puppies. He was taller than the others with a pretty face and a mole under his eye, he waved and Both Woojin and Chan released their captives so the could be introduced.  
"Felix right?" The tall boy held out his hand "The Hyung's talk about you a lot, I'm Hyunjin." He smiled as he talked and Felix stepped forward to take his hand and shake it. However, the moment the two boys hands connected a shock ran its way up Hyunjin's arm and he recoiled like he had been burnt. Hyunjin's eyes snapped to Chan who only nodded in confirmation, it was the pull. Felix stepped back surprised at the other boy's reaction  
"You okay?" Felix asked concerned he had done something wrong.  
At the question, Hyunjin faltered slightly"Oh no I'm fine... just a static shock... it surprised me." He tried to play it off giving the group a sweet smile and then went to shake Felix's hand again. Jisung then stepped forward and also took Hyunjin's hand. The taller was more prepared and didn't flinch at the rush of energy as the two's hands connected.  
"And you must be Jisung." Jisung only showed one of his toothy smiles in return.  
Hyunjin stepped to the side revealing the other two boys who had remained silent throughout the introductions. He gestured to the one standing closest to him, "This is Seungmin." Seungmin stepped forward and shook both boys hands and felt the same shock but only smiled and looked to Chan.

"And this is Jeongin, he is the baby and he's a little shy with new people," Seungmin said nudging Jeongin forward only for the boy to stay silent and just wave slightly not meeting Jisung or Felix's eyes.  
"Cute," Both Felix and Jisung said in unison making the group laugh as Jeongin flushed red and stuck to Woojin's side.  
"Channie I'm going to take Innie to the office," Woojin announced, grabbing a backpack from the truck and handing it to Jeongin.  
"Okay, have a good day Pup and remember what we talked about," Chan spoke softly, ruffling the youngest's hair before Hyunjin and Seungmin gave the boy a hug.

As the two disappeared Seungmin said softly,  
"You think he'll be okay?" He looked to Chan, an unreadable look in his eyes.  
"Yeah, he's stronger than he looks." Chan answered quietly before turning to the four remaining boys, "So are you guys gonna share classes?"  
"I hope so but it depends, have you guys got your time tables, what have you got today?" Jisung said grabbing his own out of his pocket.  
Seungmin spoke up first unfolding the neat piece of paper "P.E, English, Biology, Music, Maths." He grimaced he hated math  
Hyunjin finally found his own slightly crumpled timetable and listed his lessons "P.E, English, Dance, Physics, History."  
"Wait you do dance?"Felix said excited almost buzzing with enthusiasm.  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Oh my God, yes I do, oh this is great I've been the only boy doing dance for ages and finally I have another guy in the lesson!" Both boys began animatedly talking about their shared lesson and what styles of dance they majored in.

"You have any idea what they're saying?" Seungmin asked shaking his head at the two dancers who were in their own little world.  
"Not a clue... did you say you have music for fourth?"Jisung said looking back at his own timetable.  
"Yeah I do, I'm guessing you do too," Seungmin said beaming.  
"Yep, I rap and sing you?" Jisung asked the other boy who had taken a notebook out of his backpack.  
"Just sing but I write it a little too or at least I try to but I struggle so Chan Hyung helps me a lot" He showed Jisung a few of the pages in the book and the two began discussing lyrics and song ideas.  
Chan looked on at the four boys hope swelling in his heart as he leant against his pick up. He thought they'd get on just fine.


	6. - "All of them together, finally"

Author POV  
"Chan, why haven't they gone yet?" Woojin asked walking back toward the group after dropping off Jeongin. The youngest looked slightly betrayed as Woojin abandoned him outside his classroom, however, his puppy dog eyes wouldn't work on Woojin.

"They're getting along and they're gonna share classes," Chan mumbled dreamily at his boyfriend.  
"Chan the bell when two minutes ago!" Woojin sputtered eyes wide as he began to panic, "Oh my God Channie they are late on their first day, we've failed as parents!"

Chan's brain had only just processed what the elder had said when Woojin had scrambled to the chatting boys and shrieked at them.  
"You're all late the bell has already gone!"  
Woojin began tugging at their backpacks when they didn't budge. Felix put his hands up in surrender and spoke quickly before Woojin could physically carry them to homeroom.  
"It's okay Hyung, they have two bells, one for the younger years that goes early so they don't get trampled by the older years trying to get to the lesson." The group of teens watched as their Hyung physically deflated and rasped out a meek "What?"  
The group of teens burst out in giggles at the older and Seungmin reached out to give him a hug.  
"Stop worrying ok? We'll be fine." Seungmin said smiling as Woojin mumbled into his hair about how he just cares and wants the best for them.  
"Yeah yeah, we know." Hyunjin cooed as Chan replaced Seungmin in Woojin's arms.  
"As cute as this is we might want to go now since our actual bell will be going soon," Jisung said pulling out his phone to check the time again.

All four boys were given hugs by Chan and Woojin, who began to talk about their 'children' again.  
"All of them together, finally," Woojin said reaching to ruffle Felix's hair who gave him a goofy grin as the older messed his locks.  
"What about Chanbin and Minho?" Chan said looking at Woojin puzzled.  
"They don't count as they didn't come to see off the little ones on their first day of school," Woojin said grumpily.  
Felix and Jisung just shared a look of confusion before Chan spoke again.  
"Wooj they had work," Chan said grinning at his boyfriend's motherly attitude.  
"Still..." Woojin said pouting and looking at Chan with wide eyes.  
"Okay, we're going now," Hyunjin said trying to get the older couples attention.  
"Oh of course. Have a good day but behave." Chan said eyeing Seungmin and Hyunjin.  
"Bye boys have a great day!" Woojin hollered at the boys as they walked up to the path and into school.  
\---

"So we have homeroom first and It looks like we share that too," Jisung said looking over the other's schedule. "You're lucky you could have gotten Dr Moore as your homeroom and that would have sucked," Jisung said as Felix jabbed him in the ribs.  
"Ow, what was that for?" Jisung complained rubbing at his side.  
Felix ignored his question in favour of addressing the other two, "Dr Moore is a great teacher Jisung doesn't like him just cause he's failing his class." Felix stifled a laugh as Jisung spluttered to defend himself.  
"That is not true, I'm not failing I just suck at math," Jisung whined looking betrayed as the other three laughed. The small group continued to chat as they navigated the halls, stopping momentarily for Jisung and Felix to greet their classmates from the previous school year.

Once they arrive at their homeroom they took seats at the far right table. It was far away from the teacher and perfectly seated four.  
"So why did you join a new school in our last year?" Jisung asked offering some of his cinnamon gum to the other three, who declined in favour for some of Felix's mints. "You didn't get kicked out did you?"  
Hyunjin and Seungmin shared a look before Hyunjin answered.  
"Well we were homeschooled but when Innie decided he wanted to try out public we went here with him, it's a long story."  
"Oh, fair enough, so do either of you live near here or...?"  
Felix asked made more curious the pairs last answer.  
"Oh yeah, we live like thirty minutes away, with Channie Hyung and the others," Seungmin said as the door opened and the teacher walked inside the classroom, stacking papers onto their desk.  
Felix scrunched his nose "Wait you live with Chan Hyung and who are 'the others'?" A beat of silence passed before They began to list off names  
"Chan Hyung as you know, Woojin because they're dating, Innie, Minho Hyung and Changbin Hyung." Hyunjin finished with a pleased smile, but his grin fell as he noticed the two humans faces were contorted in shock. Panic flooded his veins and he looked to Seungmin checking his hair was flowerless and his eyes were their natural brown. Seeing nothing abnormal about Seungmin he quickly ran his tongue across his top teeth checking for his fangs. Nope, clear there as well. Hyunjin had no idea why the two boys were suddenly so quiet until Jisung screeched  
"You live in a house of seven!" The brunette said making sure by counting on his fingers murmuring names.  
"Yeah, Chan is my legal guardian and Woojin Hyung is Minnies," Hyunjin stated shortly. "He was the same for Changbin Hyung and Minho Hyung before they passed eighteen."  
Felix was about to ask more questions before the teacher asked for everyone's attention.  
"Today we have two new students Hynjin and Seungmin" She looked expectantly over at the new students "Care to introduce yourselves?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Jisung's cinnamon gum -_-  
> Any of yall like it? I've never met another soul who does T_T


	7. omg

HIi guys  
My LAST little announcement was about hitting 1k and not even an hour later we've just passed 2K.  
I have no words.  
Thank you so much.  
-Versi


	8. - “So you felt it right?”

_**Bold Italics Are Thoughts** _

(A/N Hi so I'm finally updating I know it has been ages but here it is. I'm sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy)

 

///////

 

Hyunjin stood up confidently, before striding into the open space in front of the class, Seungmin walking slightly behind not as much confidence in his gait. Whispers erupted into the class which quickly changed into low murmurs as the two boys reached the front of the class. 

"Hello, my name is Hyunjin, I hope we will get on." Hyunjin smiled widely and a few girls began to whisper again giggling slightly this time.

Seungmin stepped up next a little more confidence now as he spoke, "Hi I'm Seungmin." His tone was a bit cold and very much unlike the boy Felix and Jisung had been speaking to a minute before.

The two stood there awkwardly before the teacher said they could go back to their places, Seungmin spoke up as soon as he sat down, "What was the point in that?

Felix laughed, "They do that for everyone they think "it promotes friendship and unity as a school" if we all know each other... so it's bullshit basically." He used a mocking tone when imitating the teacher.

The four began to talk again exchanging numbers and Felix telling the story about the time Chan managed to drop a whole tray of cups onto the floor at 4419.

"I felt so bad for him he looked so tired, so when Jisung and I went to help him he was like "No no you might cut yourselves." and he's mothered us ever since." Just when Felix was finishing his story the bell rang signalling the end of their homeroom. 

Jisung looked up from his timetable. "We all have PE right?" All boys nodded their heads before motioning for Jisung to lead the way. Felix and Jisung broke off into their own conversation, talking about what would happen in their upcoming lesson. However, the conversation happening behind them was much different.

"So you felt it right?" Seungmin queried moving closer into Hyunjin's side easing his voice to a whisper.

"Yeah I did, why didn't you say something?" Hyunjin asked as they came to a stop outside the changing rooms and were told to wait on two chairs while Jisung and Felix went to change.

"Don't be mad but I only found out a few months ago when Felix brushed fingers with me when I gave him coffee," Seungmin turned in his chair towards Hyunjin, "I knew it was the pull and panicked then I told Chan and he explained the plan to me."

Hyunjin bristled, why hadn't Seungmin told him this they trusted each other with everything "What plan?"

"Don't frown at me Jinnie I wanted to tell you but-" Seungmin was cut off by a teacher stepping in front of them. The woman seemed pleasant enough a smile on her face as she approached.

 

"You two the new ones?  Come with me!", She began to walk away not waiting for a reply, showed them where they could find their lockers and sent them to get changed.

 

////

 

"Okay kids today we will be playing basketball!" The teacher tried to sound as positive as possible as a mix of cheers and groans filled the gym as people were set into teams. Felix Seungmin and Jisung were put together in Red team but Hyunjin was left on the opposing team Blue. 

The groups began to play and it was evident that Hyunjin was good at the game, or so everyone thought. Except Seungmin.

 

 

Seungmin POV

 

 

_**"Stop cheating Jin, Chan said no powers."** _I focused my power into sending the thought to Hyunjin. After a few seconds Hyunjin's head snapped in my direction and the boy smirked at theme before doing a trick with the ball. The game was still fun though, Hyunjin let other people control the ball and both Felix and Jisung made a hoop. However I was the only unsuccessful player, but I was never really a PE person so I wasn't upset. I watched as the ball was passed around my team before it landed neatly in Felix open palms. He locked eyes with me and threw the ball at me. I put my hands up raising them to catch the ball before a large weight slammed into my side knocking me to the ground with harsh thud as my head hit the hardwood.

 

"Seungmin!" I heard several voices call my name at once. I raised my head up to see Jisung and Felix knelt by my side.

  

**_"When did they get there?"_ **

I looked around to my other side only seeing the teacher reaching for my head, but I didn't see Jinnie anywhere. Felix and Jisung were soon joined by other onlookers most muttering in shock. 

The Teacher began to help me sit up, my vision clearing more as she spoke "Are you okay?" She then began to fuss over me and telling student to grab another Teacher and a first aid kit. 

"I'm fine Miss" I put my hand to my head and looked at my palm. Blood.

 

**_"Oh"_ **

"Seungmin you are not fine we just watched your head bounce off the floor!" Jisung gasped as blood trickled down my temple, "You're bleeding too, oh God."

Jisung's panicked ranting was drowned out by shouting. 

"The fuck was that for!" One male voice bit out angrily. I tried to look for the source and saw a boy on the floor being toward over by none other than Hyunjin.

"You hurt him and for what!" Hyunjin seethed as he reached for the boy's collar dragging him upward slightly before drawing back his fist. Just before he could swing Felix bolted up and tugged Hyunjin back whispering something into his ear before he began to calm down. 

I stood up shakily as the pair approached me, Hyunjin looked restless before he and the teacher began to lead me to the nurse's office. A few minuets passed, and I began to feel better again. I could feel my my magic healing the cut as we made our way toward the office I focused my power on leaving the wound open as it would be hard to explain the gash disappearing.

"You two stay here okay?" The Teacher frantically babbled before running off again finally leaving Hyunjin and I alone.

"Jinnie you're such an idiot!" I snapped at the boy who looked back at me sheepishly, "You have to stop being so protective I can take care of myself." I sighed knowing he meant well when he confronted the boy.

Hyunjin moved forward burying his head in the crook of my neck.

 

"I know you can." He let out a puff of hot air and I felt it tickle against the sensitive skin of my neck, "I just care." I hummed trailing my fingers through his hair absentmindedly till he spoke again,

"I can feel your pulse," Hyunjin murmured softly his face still planted at my collarbone. 

My face flushed "Jin you can just say that with that tone of voice." 

The Vamp moved back and looked me in the eyes smirking irises flashing emerald green for a moment,"All these years Minnie and I can still make you blush."

 

"You two seem to be getting on." Hyunjin and I split apart like we'd been shocked at the sound of the new voice.

 

We looked up to see Jisung and Felix screeching with laughter at our reactions. 

"You just scared us" Hyunjin said removing himself from my personal bubbled and standing to join the two boys. My heart hurt a little as left missing his warmth already.

_**"Stop it Seungmin he's your best friend!"** _ 

Felix came up to me and took Hyunjin' spot. "How's your head?"

I thought back to the partial healed wound, "Not bad I think the blood made it look worse then it was." It was my best excuse.

The four of us began to chat a little about what happened after I was lead of and how half the class rallied against the dick who pushed me. I thought it was nice that strangers had protected me. 

"You should watch out for him though," Felix referred to the boy Hyunjin pushed over, "He's a nasty piece of work." 

I almost laughed at that I was sure an arrogant teen would be nothing compared to a wolf, vamp or witch. 

"Im sure we could handle him if he tried anything." I raised my brows ay Jin in a silent joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading Im so sorry I havent updated in ages. anyways I hope you enjoyed please leave kudos and comments.  
> Lotta love  
> -Versi


	9. 23rd July

Ok so Hi   
I know y'all are probably mad that I haven't updated in over a month but basically I've had  my exams and I'm in my last week of school before summer break so please wait one more week and you will have an update on the 23rd of July.  
Im so sorry for the wait the book has not been forgotten.  
Im soooo sorry!  
-Versi


	10. —

I'm really sorry. I know you hear that from me a lot, and it probably doesn't mean anything to you guys now.  
But life has been really hard recently and I want to let you know that I haven't forgotten about you guys.  
These past months I have been so so overwhelmed with the amount of support you guys have given me.

When I first decided to start writing I didn't realise how much I would fall in love with my community. I love my writing and am always striving to do better for my readers, and I hope that you continue to love my writing even if I'm behind on chapters!

But I have finally been able to set up a buy me a coffee. I have always wanted to do this's but haven't been allowed however now I can. 

Just because I have made an account does not mean you need to give me coffees you are under no obligation to give me anything at all!

(I am working on getting rewards for you guys who can give something in the future and if you have any suggestions what they should be let me know either in the comments of one of my books or my email  
@universalmess03@gmail.com )

I promise I will have new chapters soon, and I won't let you down this time

My Buy me a coffee-  
https://www.buymeacoffee.com/hMIcHEb3O

Lots of love - Versi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Buy me a coffee- https://www.buymeacoffee.com/hMIcHEb3O

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Enjoyed Please Leave Kudos And Comments! -Versi  
> Follow me for polls, sneak peeks, and new book ideas on Twitter and Instagram  
> TW: https://twitter.com/versi_mont  
> IG: https://www.instagram.com/versi_mont/


End file.
